The Blind Date
by IAin'tNoOrdinaryGirl
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a girl who doesn't need a man. Percy Jackson is a guy who doesn't care. And Thalia's the one to get them together. AU Percabeth. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson.**

"Thalia, no." Annabeth said, for the millionth time, her back turned to Thalia, while she was working her desk, papers scattered everywhere.

"Come on, Annie. I just KNOW you two are meant to be." Thalia replied, exaggerating.

Annabeth turned to her and rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Two people who haven't even met each other, meant to be? Sure."

"Annie, please. You know you can't date your textbooks," Thalia said, smirking at her, her electric blue eyes shining with mischief.

"Thank you," Annabeth told Thalia, glaring at her, "But I am perfectly fine. I find no reason to let you set me up with your cousin, it's irrational."

Thalia sighed dramatically, running her hand over her choppy black hair. "But I just KNOW-,"

"No." Annabeth interrupted, plainly. "I'll do it once you stop procrastinating on your English essays."

Thalia huffed, "But that'll be never!" She exclaimed.

This time, it was Annabeth's turn to smirk, "Exactly."

Thalia groaned, flopping herself onto the dorm room bed, resulting in the bedsprings squeaking. She looked at Annabeth, who's back was turned to her, again, working on an essay. "Why are you working on that so early?"

Annabeth flipped her head to look at her with disbelief, "It's due on Friday, which may I remind you, is two days from now!' She exclaimed, as if it were the end of the world if she didn't finish it.

Thalia rolled her eyes at her best friend's antics. She suddenly grinned, "Wanna know what else is in two days?"

Annabeth gave her a questioning look, "What?"

Thalia gave her a mischievous smile. "Your date with my cousin."

* * *

Annabeth cursed as she looked around the restaurant, looking for Thalia's so called cousin, Percy. Annabeth had been forced to go on a date with Percy, Thalia having told her last minute. The restaurant was not too fancy, but it wasn't too cheap, either. There were tables of two in the first side of the restaurant, and where the second one was, hidden under silky, light brown curtains, had tables for large families. Each of the tables had a rose on the table, yet it had casual tablecloth. Annabeth had never been here before, considering she just moved to New York from San Francisco to start off her college, and she didn't exactly know where to go.

She knew she couldn't ditch it, as much as she wanted to. Besides, even if Annabeth knew it would be a total disaster, it wouldn't kill her to do it, just for her best friend. Annabeth was wearing an electric blue-ish knee length simple dress, that she had borrowed from one of her friends, Piper. The dress seemed to have fit her perfectly, according to Piper, so Annabeth had chosen it, even if she didn't care about her date, or what he would think of her. She had thrown her hair messily up in a ponytail, not caring, once again about what her date would think.

Her date. She wondered if he had stood her up, considering they were (according to Thalia) supposed to have met fifteen minutes ago. Annabeth decided that if he didn't come in another five minutes, she would leave, and Thalia would have to endure her talking about how he had stood her up for hours.

She was standing off to the side when a man, carrying a large tray filled with used bowls who she guessed was a waiter asked, "Excuse me, ma'am? Would you like a table?" He asked in a thick french accent, and Annabeth had the sudden urge to yell at him in frustration. He looked no older than in his mid-thirties, and he wearing a suit, which seemed expensive, and he had blue eyes and blonde hair. He looked at her, questioningly.

Annabeth replied, "No, thank you. I'm waiting for my date,"

The man, whose nametag read Abel, looked behind him, "Date? The young man in the back of zhe restaurant seems to be looking for his date, also. Perhaps it is him?" He asked, raising his eyebrows, indicating to a man who was sitting alone, and seemed to be searching for somebody.

Annabeth mentally face-palmed. Quickly thanking the waiter, Annabeth hurried to see if it was Percy, who Thalia described as having green eyes and dark black hair.

When she arrived at his table, he looked up at her, and Annabeth came in contact with sea-green eyes, and dark black hair, just as Thalia had described. He was wearing a green V-neck, that showed off his green eyes, and black pants, which Annabeth thought fit him perfectly. Annabeth suddenly felt the room become hotter when she saw him. So this was Thalia's cousin.

Looking at her, he said, "You must be Annabeth?" His voice was deep, and Annabeth couldn't help but mentally giggle inside her head, which was something she had never done.

When she nodded, he gestured to the seat across from him, "Come on, sit down, then. It took you long enough,"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

He stared at her with those gorgeous green eyes, "I've been waiting for you for five minutes. Did you get, like, caught up with your boyfriend or something?"

Annabeth glared at him, already feeling annoyed. "I've been standing off to the side for fifteen minutes, and you've been waiting five. Nice. And by the way, if I did have a boyfriend, I wouldn't be here. It isn't like I wanted to meet you in the first place."

Percy snorted. "I can see why you don't have a boyfriend," He retorted, sighing to make his point more clear.

Narrowing her eyes, Annabeth asked, "And what, is that supposed to mean?"

Percy shrugged, not answering. He took his glass of water and shook it, watching the ripples.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Of course, he was a spoiled person who thought he would get everything he wanted. Who was he to be so rude to her?

The two sat in awkward silence as Annabeth and Percy looked at different menus, waiting for the waiter to arrive. The words and dishes that she could pick from made no sense to her . After a while of trying to figure the cursive words out, due to her dyslexia, Annabeth picked out a simple salad. Finally, the same waiter, Abel, arrived and Annabeth was grateful for the awkward silence to be broken.

"May I take the orders?" He asked. His thick accent very pronounced, Annabeth had trouble deciphering his words.

Before Annabeth could reply, Percy said, "We'll take two salads, and two cokes."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, "How'd you know what I wanted?"

Percy chuckled, and Annabeth swooned over the sound, she loved it. "Oh, please. Even with my dyslexia I can see that this is the only type of food you or I know, plus who doesn't like coke?"

Not knowing what else to say, Annabeth replied with an, "Okay," as the two, once again, sat in awkward silence. As they waited for the waiter to arrive, Annabeth stared at the wall as Percy tapped against the wooden table repeatedly. The sound was annoying her, but she stayed quiet.

Eventually, it got extremely annoying, and Annabeth couldn't help but burst at him, "Will you stop?"

Percy looked up at her, surprised. "What?"

Annabeth sighed in annoyance, "Nothing."

Percy rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Well, if you're going to say something, then don't just stop talking when somebody asks you what you said, you're not that special,"

Annabeth snorted. "Way to treat a lady,"

Percy looked at her in mock surprise, "You're a lady?"

Annabeth glared at him, but didn't respond. She'd have to thank Thalia for making this the best date of her life when she got home. She had to restrain herself from kicking Percy under the table.

After what seemed like hours in the silence that Percy and Annabeth had created, glaring at each other, the waiter arrived, with two salads and a pitcher of coke.

"Here are your orders. Enjoy," and with that, the waiter left, once again, leaving the two alone in silence.

Annabeth grabbed her fork, and played with her salad, her appetite suddenly gone. She had completely ruined the date, and the fact made her feel terrible. She thought about apologizing to Percy, who was eating his salad quietly, but her pride got in the way.

After a couple minutes, Percy started the conversation. "So," He said, his head still down, eating.

"So," Annabeth replied, her stomach suddenly in knots. She felt the need to take a deep breath.

"What type of music interests you?" Percy asked, and the rudeness Annabeth heard in his voice in the beginning was gone.

Annabeth shrugged, butterflies exploding in her stomach. "Anything, really."

Percy raised his eyebrows, "Yeah? Cool."

Before the silence could overcome them once again, Annabeth asked, "How about you?"

In a split second, Percy replied, "My Chemical Romance, and The Black Keys."

Annabeth couldn't help but grin. "Those bands are awesome,"

A smile twitched at Percy's lips, "Glad we have something in common,"

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah."

It seemed as though the air between the two had lightened quite a bit. Annabeth took a bite of her salad, and she looked at Percy, who was watching her with a cute look on his face.

"What?" She asked, wondering if there was something on her face.

Percy shook his head, "Nothing,"

Annabeth looked at him, questioningly, "You sure?"

"I'm sure," Percy confirmed, his eyes twinkling.

Suddenly, Percy looked at his watch, which Annabeth hadn't noticed. Cursing, he got up and looked at Annabeth. "I have to go," He said, and with that, he dropped a 50 dollar bill on the table, and shrugged his jacket on. He grabbed his keys from the table, and got up from the table, walking towards the door.

"Wai-" Annabeth tried to say, but Percy had already gone out the door.

Cursing at Percy, Annabeth realized she had no ride back. She got up, feeling annoyed and angry at the same time. Quickly paying the bill, which had been only 20 dollars, yet Annabeth told the waiter to keep the change (after all, it was Percy's money), she went to the bathroom.

Calling Thalia, Annabeth looked at herself in the mirror, and realized how stupid she had been. Obviously, Percy was a rude jerk. Why had she even stayed in the date? Why had she even came?

Thalia picked up after two rings, "How's the date?"

Annabeth could hear the eagerness in her voice, and she rolled her eyes. "Come pick me up, I have no ride. And by the way, Thals, I'm never going on a date again."

* * *

"Thals?" Annabeth asked, over the phone. She was at her dorm, while Thalia was out, working.

Annabeth had missed one sheet of paper from her class and knew that since one of her friends, Piper, had the same sheet, she wanted to ask Piper for one. Yet, she didn't have her number, but knew Thalia did, considering she was also her sister in law. Piper had married Thalia's brother at 18, and now, at 22, they were still in a healthy relationship, even though they had been separated for college.

"Yeah?" Thalia replied, and Annabeth could hear the sound of plastic bags, which she guessed was Thalia bagging something.

"Can you give me Piper's number? I need it for homework," Annabeth said, and she could her her best friend's smirk on the other line.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day Annabeth Chase would ask somebody else for homework," Thalia responded, and as always, she had that sarcastic tone in her voice.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, even though Thalia couldn't see her, "Oh, shut up."

She could hear Thalia laugh through the other line, "Alright, Annie. But before I do, swear that whoever picks up, you'll talk to them for at least half an hour."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, "Why?"

Thalia sighed, and when she spoke, she had a mysterious yet knowing tone in her voice, "Just do it. Swear on the River Styx."

Swearing on the River Styx was a thing that Thalia and Annabeth had between each other, when they had first created it in freshman year, and Annabeth knew she couldn't break it. They had used it for years, and so far, neither had broken a swear on it.

Pushing her papers aside on the desk, Annabeth, a little absentmindedly replied, "Uh, I swear."

"Alright," And Thalia gave her the number, and Annabeth quickly thanked her before Thalia shut the phone with an, "Oh, crap, I have to get to work. Bye."

Sighing, Annabeth dialed the number Thalia had given her, having written it down and almost fainted when she heard who's number Thalia had given.

"Hello?" The voice asked, and even though she had only heard it once, Annabeth recognized it in a split second.

It was Percy Jackson.

 **A/N: This is not edited, I just felt like posting it. I know I'm on hiatus, but I did get time to write this for a bit (considering this took half an hour to write), and I hope you guys liked this. This may or may not be a two-shot, depending on what you guys think. It's terrible, I know. But anyways, for those of you who are reading my other story, This Wasn't Supposed to Happen, I think if I do sneak it, I may have a chance at writing it. Don't worry, things aren't terrible or anything, I just have a major case of writer's block, have lost almost all motivation for TWSH, and want to burn it. Don't hate me just yet. Anyways, keep smiling, xxx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson.**

"Hello?" Percy's voice came from the other line and Annabeth mentally cursed.

Fuck you, Thals.

Annabeth hadn't seen Percy since the day he left her, 6 days ago, yet the butterflies were there when she heard his voice. Of course, that didn't mean she didn't spend nights thinking about the sexy raven haired boy. Thalia and her had agreed to never bring Percy up, and no more blind dates. Still, Annabeth found herself and her thoughts wandering to Percy fucking Jackson.

"Um..Hi," Annabeth said, strangely blushing. She remembered her promise with Thalia and was tempted to break it. Although, she could use this as an excuse to talk to Mr. Sexy, and she decided, in a split second, that was exactly what she'd do.

When Percy spoke, he sounded surprised, "Annabeth?"

Annabeth took a deep breath, forcing herself to speak. How did he remember her? "Yeah."

Way to be smooth, Annabeth.

"Um, how'd you get my number?" He asked, and Annabeth felt an unwanted tension rise between them.

"Thalia," Annabeth replied, and suddenly she realized she sounded like some sort of obsessed stalker.

Before she could say anything about how she wasn't a stalker, Percy chuckled. "So, wanted to talk to me that bad, huh?"

Annabeth swooned. She could bet anything that his eyes would be twinkling. What the hell? Great, now she was thinking like a stalker.

Her heart rate racing, Annabeth told him, "You wish,"

He laughed again. "Maybe I do."

Annabeth's heart stopped, even though she knew he probably meant it as a joke. "What?"

"Nothing," Percy said and Annabeth heard the faint sound of Green Day playing through the line. "Why'd you call me? I thought you hated me."

You thought wrong, Percy Jackson. "Why would I hate you?" She asked, sitting in her dorm bed, and crossing her legs together.

"Are you kidding me? I was such a bastard to you, and then I left," Percy said, and Annabeth felt the need to grab Percy and kiss him. Which was complety irrational.  
"It wasn't your fault at all, it was mine. I was being rude, but why did you leave, though?" She wondered, wanting to have asked the question for six days. "I thought YOU hated me and just used time as an excuse," Annabeth said, somewhat quietly.

Percy sounded surprised when he spoke, "What? No! Annabeth, I had to go to work, and I actually had fun on our date." He said, and Annabeth couldn't help but smile.

"You mean the part where we didn't repeatedly argue?" Annabeth questioned, and she heard Percy laugh from the other line.

"Yes, that part," He said, amusement clearly in his voice.

A smile twitched at Annabeth's lips. Seems like Percy wasn't so bad after all. "I did, too,"

"I'm glad," The hint of amusement in Percy's voice still lingered, and Annabeth could almost hear his smile.

"I have to talk to you for thirty minutes." Annabeth stated randomly, and then blushed for no apparent reason.

"Why?" Percy asked, but Annabeth didn't sense any disappointment in his voice.

"I swore to Thalia I'd talk to whoever picked up, I'd talk to them for half an hour," Annabeth told him, seeing no point in lying.

This time, Percy did sound disappointed, "Oh. I thought you'd want to talk to me or something."

Oh, believe me, Percy Jackson, I do.

"I do, I just thought you wouldn't want to talk to me, but believe me, I do want to talk to you," Annabeth assured him and she was suddenly nervous around him. _Get a grip, Annabeth._

She heard Percy chuckle, a sound that she would never get tired of. "Alright, then,"

Annabeth got up from her bed, and checked the clock, realizing it had already been 20 minutes. It had only felt like three or so minutes to her. "So, you're 21, right?"

"Yeah," Percy answered, "Why?"

Annabeth figured she'd learn more about him. "What university do you go to?"

"Columbia," Percy responded, and Annabeth almost grinned.

"I go there, too," She said, and she suddenly felt happy she was near Percy. "What's your major?"

Percy's tone lightened. "Do you? That's cool. Maybe we can hang out sometime, and I major in marine biology, you?"

Annabeth smiled, absentmindedly. "Maybe we can. Marine biology? That's cool, so you like seaweed?" She asked jokingly, and then added, "I major in architecture."

Percy snorted. "Seaweed? Says the nerd."

Annabeth laughed, lightly. "I feel like seaweed fills up your brain, because a nerd is somebody-"

Percy cut her off, laughing. "You're such a Wise Girl."

This time, Annabeth snorted. "Seaweed Brain."

Percy just laughed.

Looking at the clock, Annabeth saw it had been exactly 28 minutes. As much as she wanted to keep talking to Percy, she had to complete her paper, which she still didn't have. "I have to go finish a paper, I'll talk to you later?"

"Wait," Percy said, "I'd like to take you on a makeup date this Saturday, at seven. Would you be willing?"

Butterflies exploded in Annabeth's stomach, and she couldn't stop herself from grinning. "Of course," Then, she added, "Oh, and Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah, Wise Girl?"

"Make sure you don't have work this time, will you?"

* * *

 _16 years later…_

"Mom?" Annabeth's 11 year old son asked her, his sea-green eyes he had inherited from Percy shining in curiousity.

"Yes, Aiden?" Annabeth asked, smiling at him.

Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, and her husband, were in Percy and Annabeth's apartment, having their monthly movie nights, watching Finding Nemo for the hundredth time, due to Percy. Thalia and Luke's daughter, who was the same age as their son, Maria, was best friends with Aiden.

He looked up at her, and then at Maria, and she looked back, smirking, her electric blue eyes shining the same way Thalia's had when she were younger. She had inherited her father, Luke's blonde hair.

Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth's waist, pulling her closer as they leaned against the sofa, the credits of Finding Nemo playing. Annabeth's wedding ring glinted in the light, and she smiled, looking at it. Percy had proposed right after they had both finished university, three years later. Now, Annabeth was a successful architect and Percy was a marine biologist.

"How did you meet dad?" Aiden asked, questioningly.

Annabeth turned her head to face Thalia, who was smirking at her. She laughed and looked at Percy who was smiling, remembering the old memory. His green eyes twinkled the same way they had done on their first date. She was truly in love with the raven haired boy, and wouldn't trade her family for anything.

"Do you really want to know?" Annabeth asked him, her eyes shining with memories.

Maria and Aiden nodded eagerly.

Annabeth laughed, and looked at Thalia who winked at her, gesturing her to go on.

Annabeth took a deep breath and looked at her husband, who grinned back at her.

"Well, Aiden, it all started with a blind date a certain person forced me to go to.."

 **A/N: I just finished this, like three minutes ago. It's not perfect. Thank you guys for following and favoriting and reviewing this, it means a lot! Let me know what you amazing people thought about this. And for you beauties reading TWSH, I'm working on it. It may or may not be up before August...I'm hoping it will. I WILL be posting a sneak peek of it through my tumblr if you guys want, let me know. Anyways, keep smiling, xxx.**


End file.
